What A Real Boyfriend Should Do
by L1berty0rD34th
Summary: A series of drabbles involving Percy and Annabeth, and what Percy should do as a boyfriend to deserve Annabeth as a girlfriend. Art is "get up" by Burdge Bug.
1. Follow Her

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her.**

"Don't 'Wise Girl' me!" Annabeth yelled and pushed Percy away.

"Listen, I'm sorry, ok? It was a mist-" Percy started, but Annabeth was having none of it. She slapped him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Percy just stood there in shock as she ran out the door. He considered for a moment, then ran out after her, into the pouring rain. Man, Annabeth was fast.

He found her standing in an alleyway, her tears almost invisible amongst all the other falling water.

He didn't say anything, just held her and put his head on her shoulders.

And that was enough.


	2. Kiss Her

**When she stares at your lips, Kiss her **

Percy smirked slightly as Annabeth's mind drifted away to her architectural world and her eyes rested on his lower chin.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if Annabeth would stab him for this.

Well, you only live once, right? (Actually, you can live 3 times)

In a fluid move, Percy shot forward and planted his lips on Annabeth's, leading to a surprised _mff! _from her.

Percy pulled away, smiling his classic troublemaker smile as Annabeth glared at him unhappily, but he knew she was hiding a smile.

"Seaweed Brain," she mumbled and drifted away again. You'd think she'd learn her lesson, right?

Percy kissed her distracted lips again.


	3. Hold Her

**When she pushes you or hits you, Grab her and don't let go**

Annabeth screamed some horrible things at Percy as she delivered blows to painful parts of the body. She was going completely insane, but in an organized manner.

Percy's mind was in ultra-panic mode, but one thing was clear: _Don't let go of her._

He did it once, and she almost never came back after.

He continued saying soothing words, and after a while, she just started crying into his chest.

He made sure to hold her tight.


	4. Kiss Her More

**Someone reviewed this story telling me to say how they started fighting in the first place. That isn't the point of the drabbles, so I'll leave the cause up to you readers: A flirty waiter/waitress, maybe an old friend, a wrong move, ect.**

**When she starts cursing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her **

Annabeth let out a colorful ripple of language as she jerked out of Percy's grasp.

"Get away from you, you- *insert a bunch of swears*," she hissed.

Percy didn't let go. Instead, he leaned forward and as she took a breath, kissed Annabeth on the lips. "I love you," he said gently.

She didn't say anything, just cried into his shoulder.


	5. Ask Her What's Wrong

**When she's quiet, Ask her what's wrong.**

"Hey." Percy waved his hand in front of Annabeth's face. "You OK?" He asked. No response.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Annabeth, I can't help you if you leave me in the dark here," he muttered. "Just tell me the problem, and I'll punch it."

Annabeth's faced twitched ever so slightly, but she still remained motionless. "You know, I think Piper's pregnant," Percy said thoughtfully. Instantly, Annabeth's face shot up and glared at Percy. "WHAT?" She screeched. "They had sex ALREADY?"

Percy laughed. "I was just kidding."

Annabeth facepalmed. "Go away," she muttered, but she couldn't keep a slight shake in her body from contained laughter. "I've had enough jerks asking me out al— I mean, uh"

"Na, I heard it. So, who is it that's getting a VIP pass to my fist?" Percy asked nonchalantly, smiling.

Annabeth began rattling off names, and Percy's smiled disappeared. He was going to have a long day.


	6. Get Her Attention

**When she ignores you****，****Give her your attention**

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, don't give me the silent treatment," he begged. She did the exact opposite. In fact, it seemed like she was just plain ignoring him.

"Annabeth… I think there's a Fury outside…" Percy said cautiously. Nothing. "Um, it just got joined by the Minotaur…"

Finally, Annabeth snapped. "Deal with it yourself," she sighed and picked up a book.

Hey, it was progress, right?


End file.
